Miranda - Trapped In A Lift With Dr Gail
by such fun
Summary: Miranda can't find the words to break up with Mike but then she gets stuck in a lift with the gorgeous Dr. Gail...


**Miranda – Trapped In A Lift With Dr Gail**

AT THE FLAT

Miranda has just got ready for a night out. She is wearing a pretty dress with a sparkly necklace.

"Good evening, welcome, do come in and makes yourselves comfortable. Oh thank you! That's me, assuming you've complimented me on my lovely dress. You didn't? Rude! To be honest, I don't really feel like going out tonight. Mike has booked a table at a restaurant in a very swish hotel, hence the posh frock. I know I should be grateful – having a lovely boyfriend who makes such an effort to be romantic and thoughtful – but I really don't think we can be anything more than just good friends; there's just no spark. I'm going to have to end it with him, it's not fair to string him along; I'll do it tonight! Ok, I'll be honest, I've said that every night for the last two weeks, but as soon as I start to tell Mike how I feel, I get all tongue tied and start talking about the weather or the banking crisis or the exclusive benefits of my broadband provider; oh dear, perhaps tonight an opportunity will present itself? In other news, Mum has convinced herself that Mike and I will be married by the Spring and has already commissioned a hat; Gary is in France on an intense gastronomic cooking course, Stevie is trying to moderate her Sylvanian Families obsession by expanding her collection to include My Little Pony and Moshi Monsters; I do despair! And Tilly has been dating the gorgeous Dr. Gail! Yes really! I still can't quite believe how she managed that, but they've been seeing each other for three weeks now. Perhaps Mum will get some use out of the hat after all! Right, I'd better get going to the restaurant, I'm meeting Mike there because he's coming straight from work…wish me luck!"

AT THE HOTEL

Miranda is waiting in the lobby to take the lift up to the restaurant. The lift arrives, she gets in, but just as the doors are about to close, someone else jumps in. It's Dr. Gail.

IN THE LIFT

Dr. Gail – "Oh! Good evening Miranda, you look lovely!"

Miranda – "Thank you Dr. Gail, good evening."

Dr. Gail – "Third floor? The restaurant?"

Miranda – "Yes please."

Dr. Gail presses '3' and stands back. The lift starts and they stand in mutual silence as it goes past '1'… then '2'. Suddenly there is a jolt and the lift shudders to a stop between floors. The force of the jolt unbalances them both and Dr. Gail grabs Miranda to stop her from falling.

Miranda – "Sorry!"

Dr. Gail – "Are you ok Miranda?"

Miranda – "Yes, fine, I expect it will start again in a moment."

Dr. Gail – "I'm sure it will."

It doesn't. Ten minutes pass and there is no sign of the lift moving. The main lights go out and the dim emergency lights come on. Dr. Gail tries the emergency button. Nothing.

Dr. Gail – "I'm afraid were stuck here! Were you meeting Mike?"

Miranda – "Yes, he'll be wondering where I am. Tilly will be wondering where you are too."

Dr. Gail – "Yes, she probably will. But she'll have her mobile phone for company! Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, she's your friend."

Miranda – "It's ok, she _is_ my friend, but I know where you're coming from…_bear with_!"

Dr. Gail – "You and Mike seem very happy."

Miranda – "Well…"

Dr. Gail – "Oh dear, did I say the wrong thing?"

Miranda – "To be honest, I've been trying to end it. But I'm not very good at it, haven't really had much practice you see."

Dr. Gail – "Me too. Every time I try to tell Tilly that I don't want to see her anymore she completely talks over me and I can't get a word in."

Miranda – "Although, they might both think we haven't turned up and take the hint!"

Dr. Gail laughs and looks affectionately at Miranda. She notices, but instead of being flustered, she finds she feels quite comfortable in his company.

Dr. Gail – "I haven't got any reception on my mobile, so we can't even call the hotel to let them know we're in here. Hopefully, they've got someone working on it. But apart from the hunger pangs, I much prefer the company in here!"

Miranda – "Dr. Gail! You're making me blush!"

Dr. Gail – "You're not blushing Miranda, and if anyone's blushing, it should be me…I can't believe I'm telling you this…perhaps the oxygen is getting sparse…but…"

The lift gives another jolt. The main lights come on for a few seconds, but then go out again. Miranda clutches Dr. Gail in fright.

AT THE TABLES

Mike and Tilly are waiting impatiently at their tables. They acknowledge each other with a friendly smile and continue reading the menu.

Both look at their watches. A waiter comes over to Tilly to take her order. She explains that she's waiting for her boyfriend and the waiter then informs her that the lift has stopped working and there are some people trapped in there. Tilly goes over to Mike to let him know. They decide to wait together.

IN THE LIFT…20 MINUTES LATER

Dr. Gail – "Can I tell you something?"

Miranda – "Of course."

Dr. Gail – "Being stuck in a lift with a beautiful stranger is my secret fantasy!"

Miranda – "Really? But you only got half your wish, I'm not a stranger!"

Dr. Gail – "No, but I might revise it! You are so lovely. To me. Sorry."

Miranda – "So what does the stranger do?"

Dr. Gail – "No idea! I'm afraid my imagination lets me down!"

AT THE TABLE

Mike and Tilly are worried and decide to speak to the security staff about the progress with the lift.

IN THE SECURITY ROOM

Security Guard – "It has completely lost power, I'm afraid. The maintenance crews are working on it. As soon as there's any connection we should be able to speak to them and see them on the video screen."

Mike – "Can we wait here?"

Security Guard – "Yes sir, keep trying the intercom in case we can get through."

IN THE LIFT – 10 MINUTES LATER

Dr. Gail – "I think I can hear people above us, looks like our ordeal will soon be over!"

Miranda – "It's hardly been an ordeal, well, not for me! You've saved me from an excruciating evening trying to find the right words to dump my boyfriend!"

Dr. Gail – "We must do it again some time!"

IN THE SECURITY ROOM

Security Guard – "Maintenance have fixed the problem, if you want to go back to the restaurant, they'll soon be with you."

AT THE RESTAURANT, NEXT TO THE LIFTS

Mike and Tilly wait anxiously by the lifts.

IN THE LIFT

The power comes back on in the lift.

Miranda – "This is it."

Dr. Gail – "Such a shame."

They look at one another and then Miranda smiles, knowing what Dr. Gail is thinking.

Miranda – "You've only got a few seconds left of this fantasy of yours!"

Dr. Gail accepts the invitation with alacrity and kisses Miranda as the lift starts to move.

As the doors open, Mike and Tilly are shocked to see Miranda and Dr. Gail in a close embrace.

Miranda and Dr. Gail become aware that the doors have opened and break apart, but are horrified to see Mike and Tilly staring at them. Dr. Gail, with great presence of mind, immediately presses 'ground', the doors shut and they're on their way back down. As the lift reaches the bottom and the doors open, Dr. Gail takes Miranda's hand they run out, half shocked, half laughing.

**THE END**


End file.
